Not Made Of Stone
by DragonLadyRachael
Summary: Mori sees them talking, MandatoryStorm!, first aid, misunderstandings. Slightly AU, set before the end of the show. HaruhixMori *mildly suggestive, nothing overt*
1. Usa-Chan Attacks

Usa-Chan Attacks

~Music Room #3

Autumn leaves swirled, and the Host Club doors … closed

Host Club was over for the day. The last of the girls were gone and Tamaki was in the grips of some fantastic delusion, from the starry eyes and occasional mutters of "your Daddy!" God only knew where the twins were, plotting mischief, almost certainly. Kyoya was tapping away, only obliquely watching the far corner where Honey and Haruki sat quietly talking, heads bent close together. Mori stared at them, his internal battle leaving no outward sign.

Haruhi smiled softly at Honey, holding his hands in hers. She hugged him, whispered in his ear, bowed and left. Mori noticed a sheen to her eyes as she passed, glancing at him quickly and away.

Mori knelt before Honey, his head bowed. Years they had been together; cousins, friends, nearly brothers, and fiercely protective of each other. "Mitsukuni," his quiet voice was rough, Honey could hear the pain in it. "You and her… Be happy together." Mori was conceding, he would fight anyone for Haruhi, anyone but Honey. If it ever came to a true fight, Honey would probably (almost certainly) win. But, Honey was also the only one who would love her without smothering, calculation, jealousy, or possessiveness. Honey would honor and protect her as Mori would have, in fact, she would likely have more fun.

Honey looked at him, a brief expression of frustration crossing his face. He hit Mori over the head with Usa-Chan and then snatched him back. "Oh! Usa-Chan, did you get hurt on Mori's big, hard, stupid head? I'm so sorry!" He held the bunny to his ear and nodded. "Yes, Usa-Chan, I know he thinks he's being noble, but he's being stupid." He nodded again and motioned Mori closer. Mori leaned in, with an eye on the bunny. "It's not me she loves, but she was hoping I could get through one incredibly thick skull." Honey whispered and looked out the window. In his normal cute voice he said "Oh, look Mori-Chan! It looks like a storm is coming! You should make sure Haruhi-senpai gets home safe!"

That last part finally made it through to Tamaki's fantasy world. "Oh no! Storm? Haruhi needs her Daddy to protect her! Honey shook his head. Kyoya's eyes were hidden in the glare of his glasses "No, Tamaki, we have club business to attend to, I want you to stay here." "Tamaki-senpai we need to decide what cakes to have with the tea tomorrow!" Honey said, glancing to Mori and the door. "Go!" he whispered, and Mori left.

The twins had reappeared from the back, whispering, and moved to follow. "No!" Honey said sharply, briefly surrounded by a black aura. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at him, had he missed his nap? Suddenly, Honey was all flowers again "Let's play a game!"

Outside, the clouds continued to gather and darken. Mori could feel the rain coming. He sped his pace until he could see her ahead of him, clutching her bag to her chest. She looked so vulnerable as he caught up. "Haruhi-senpai" he said, as she looked up and away again, "Storm." She nodded, her eyes downcast. "Ranka-sama home?" She shook her head. He stopped in front of her, crouching down so their eyes would be level, if she would only meet them. She stopped before running into him, but still wouldn't look at him. "Haruhi" he breathed tenderly, and finally, she looked at him. His eyes, much warmer than usual, pleaded for either permission or forgiveness as he bent his head to lay a soft kiss on her lips. "Are you mad?" he asked. She shook her head as her eyes began to fill with tears. "Afraid?" A brief look of confusion and another headshake. "Try again?" he asked, with a smile, just before the cold rain began to fall. He looked at the sky, sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's get you home." She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and set off towards her home. As the rain grew colder and fell faster, he shook his head and set her down. "Mori-senpai?" she asked, as he wrapped his jacket around her. "Sorry. My phone's at school." He replied, and picked her up again. "I'm not worried about calling for a ride, Mori-senpai, but…" she stopped as he shook his head "Takashi." "What?" He looked down at her with a new softness in his face. "Call me Takashi, Haruhi." He smiled. "Okay, Takashi-senpai." "No," he shook his head again, "just Takashi." Haruhi smiled hesitantly "Takashi, would you like some tea when we get to my home? We're almost there." "Yes." Again, he smiled.


	2. Ah, Problem

Ah, Problem.

~Fujioka Residence

Haruhi had been shivering for a few blocks before they arrived at her apartment and Takashi was worried. Once he set her down inside her door, he placed his hand softly against her cheek with a look of concern. "Hmm, cold," he said as Haruhi sighed and closed her eyes. "No! Haruhi!" he snapped. "Huh?" she opened her eyes. "You need warmth!" She sighed, plucking at her shirt, "Yeah, I'm soaked through, I'll go dry off and change." She looked at him, how big he was, "There's nothing here that will fit you." Takashi smiled again. "I will be fine."

Takashi wrapped a towel around his shorts. They were still damp but there truly was nothing in the house that would fit him. Once he hung his uniform to dry, he started the kettle and set out the tea things. The lights began to flicker and he looked up. "Hm." He could hear her muttering through the door as he raised his hand to knock. "Aah!" He was through the door before she had completed her fall. 'At least I made it to socks and underwear first.' She thought as she looked up at him. "Still too cold, Haruhi." He gently chided. She blushed at the look in his eyes, there was more than just concern there. Thunder rolled through the apartment, she whimpered and clutched at him.

"You are safe with me." He soothed, pulling her blanket from the bed to tuck around her. As she calmed in his arms, he scanned the room. "Your phone?" he asked. "Hmm? Oh, it's charging on the dresser." Another roll of thunder shook the apartment and she whimpered again, clutching his neck. A flash of lightning through the blinds and the lights went out. Takashi sighed and walked to her dresser. "It should have enough charge by now." She said as he fumbled with the button in the dark. "Yes," he said as he tapped the screen, "No signal." "It must have knocked out a cell tower," she laughed softly in his arms. "The world is against us tonight, Takashi." He smiled down at her in the reflected light of her phone "It does not matter, Haruhi. You are always safe with me." She looked solemnly back at him. "I know that." She said with a note of wonder. He was a safe place, not cold or walled off, just safe. They wandered through the house, collecting blankets and turning everything off. Takashi was worried, even wrapped in blankets and held against his chest, her teeth had started to chatter. "Wwwhat are wwe doing?" she asked. "You are still too cold," he replied as he set her on the couch and started to lay out the blankets. His face warmed "Hypothermia first aid." Haruhi thought 'Well, I can't take a warm shower or have tea, no power, so that means … skin to skin contact?' She blushed, happy he couldn't see. "Wwhy the ccouch?" "To remind me." He replied, his voice rough, as he pulled her flat against him so they were lying face to face. 'She's so small,' he thought as he wound the blankets over them 'and still so cold, I hope she warms up soon.' His libido was attempting to draw his attention to the (nearly) naked girl in his arms. He resolutely ignored it, while his subconscious took pictures for the 'Uncomfortable Dreams' file. Meanwhile, Haruhi's libido had brought the cheerleaders and they were chanting "Make A Move! Make A Move!" and several other parts were in full agreement. She shook her head softly, drawing his attention. "What's wrong?" he asked gently. "Arguing wwith mmyself." "Ah, yes." He nodded. They lay in silence for a while, her head on his shoulder, as Haruhi began to warm and her teeth stopped chattering. She thought about how comfortable the silence was, neither oppressive nor demanding. "Takashi?" "Hmm?" "I spoke with Honey today." She said softly. He breathed out a soft laugh and touched his head where Usa-Chan had hit him "Ha. Yes. Why Honey?" he asked. "Well," she began, absently stroking his chest with one hand, "I never quite bought in to the whole Child Master/ Devoted Bodyguard-Servant act you two put out. I know he's much smarter than he pretends, and older, so I thought he would know if…" and she looked at him, tears starting in her eyes "If I…had a chance with you." More softly, barely audible "I love you, Takashi." The look in his eyes suddenly made her feel much warmer. "Yes, Haruhi, I love you too." This kiss was stronger, more passionate, yet still not forceful. He would stop the second she began to pull away…

When they finally came up for air, she looked at him and said "Wow." He smiled at her tenderly "Yes." She blushed, "Do you want to…um?" He shook his head and looked away. "Really? But I thought I felt…" Takashi blushed and said "Yes, but not yet." He met her eyes. "Haruhi, I would never damage your honor. You will always be safe with me." It sounded like a promise, and it was. She was amazed, not by the sentiment, because she somehow already knew, but it was the most words she had ever heard from him. "Could we still hold each other, and maybe kiss?" She asked hesitantly. He leaned toward her, "I would like that," and their lips met once more. An hour later, as they were exchanging gentle caresses, she felt it again, something tapping at her leg, but she knew precisely where his hands were. "Takashi?" she asked. He sighed, "Ignore it. I am." He looked away, blushing like the sunset. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Takashi…" she murmured. "Hush, Haruhi, sleep." He whispered back before sleep claimed him as well.

(Confessions managed, some problems solved, here comes another)


	3. Daddy's home!

Daddy's Home!

~Fujioka residence, late that night

Ranka stepped through the door and noticed a few things different than usual. Two pairs of shoes, one very large Ouran uniform hanging to dry, but still damp. Tea things were set out for two, and the kettle was full, but cold. Fortunately, the stove was off, as the power had come back on an hour ago. Haruhi's door was open, as was his, blankets stripped from both empty beds. The door to the living room was closed, so he walked quietly to open it. He peered in to see his daughter apparently asleep on the chest of a large, dark haired man. Some of the blankets they were wrapped in had slipped slightly, showing his chest and one of her shoulders. Were they…naked?

"Morinozuka, what have you done to my daughter?!" he hissed, suddenly surrounded by a black aura. Mori's eyes snapped open at his name, and he met her father's eyes. He nodded curtly and began to disentangle himself from Haruhi and the blankets. After ensuring that she was fully covered and caressing her hair, he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"How Dare you!" Mori stepped quickly to the side and caught Ranka's forearm before the punch could connect, and held it, unmoving. "I did not harm her." He rumbled as Ranka tried to pull his arm back, and couldn't. He looked up to meet Mori's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. "Fujioka-sama, Haruhi is always safe with me." "Safe, you bastard! She was asleep on you, NAKED!" Mori shook his head "No. Underwear." He blushed slightly and looked away. "Great, delightful, I am so pleased for you." Ranka answered sarcastically. "Now would you be so kind as to explain why my daughter was on top of you in her underwear, underneath what appears to be every blanket in the house?" "It is." Mori said. "What?" "It is every blanket in the house." Mori replied calmly. "By the gods, why?!" "Hypothermia first aid" "Wait, why did she need first aid?" he asked angrily. "Freezing rain, thunderstorm, power outage." Mori released his arm and stepped back.

Ranka sighed and put his hand over his eyes as he said, very deliberately, "You mean to tell me that you spent the night, during a thunderstorm, with Haruhi in her underwear, and you never took anything off?" "Yes." Mori replied simply. "You really mean it." Ranka replied, surprised. "I mean, yes, I'm pleased you respect her, but gods! Are you made of stone?" Mori sighed "No." He looked at the counter where Ranka's keys and phone were sitting. "Your phone?" he asked, requesting permission to use it. "Huh? Oh, some of the towers were out before, but it's working now." "May I?" "Fine." Ranka tossed it to him and Mori caught it effortlessly. He dialed and said "Yes. 30 minutes. Dry clothes. Thank you," and hung up, handing it back.

"And now you're leaving? What, is your precious Morinozuka honor too strong to sully on a commoner for any longer? Is she not good enough for you?" Ranka snarled. Finally, anger came to Mori's eyes, and even a furious Ranka stepped back from it. In a deceptively quiet voice, Mori replied "She could have my honor, if she wanted it. I will defend hers for as long as she allows me." Her father appeared to be thinking more calmly. "So she belongs to you now?" Mori shook his head with a slight smile on his lips "No, I was hoping we may one day belong to each other." Ranka smiled brightly, the tension draining from him. "DING! And we have the correct answer! Well done, my boy, and heavens, I'm glad it's you. If she'd picked one of those devil twins or that blonde idiot, I'm sure I'd be a grandpa twice by now. Ootori is too cold and calculating for her, and I'm confused by Honey." "Honey would have kept her safe." Mori replied, confused by the sudden mood change. "It's not important now." Said Ranka, turning on the kettle and sitting down. "What is important now is that she chose you. She did, right? She said 'I love you'?" Mori's eyes got far away and he smiled "We both did." "Oh, that's so sweet! I'm so happy for you two. For what it's worth, you have whatever blessing you need from me to date and/or court her, but no weddings until after she graduates high school, and no shenanigans below the belt!" Ranka shook his finger in Mori's face. He nodded "Agreed."

The living room door opened behind them. "Takashi?" Haruhi whispered, rubbing her eyes and hugging him. "You were gone. When did the storm stop?" He laid his head against her hair and hugged her back. Ranka cleared his throat and replied "The storm's been over for a while now, Haruhi." She squeaked and hid behind Mori, "Um, hi Dad." "I see you're both in your underwear. I like those, by the way." "Um, yeah?" Haruhi blushed. "And you can promise me that they remained untouched the whole time?" She nodded, almost wistfully. "Yes, they did." "Very good. Well, you're a little underdressed for company, and Mori here is going home soon, so why don't you give me a hug and get to bed, okay?" "Okay, Dad." She hugged him and went to gather her blankets. Mori's eyes watched her the whole time, and she was so busy looking back that she started to trip on the corner of her blanket. Mori caught her and carried her to her room. "Goodnight." He whispered, setting her on her bed. "Door stays open!" Ranka yelled from the kitchen. They both sighed and shared a shy kiss. "Love you." He said, before turning to the door. "Love you too, Takashi." They smiled at each other before he closed the door behind him, returning to the kitchen. "I must ask," Ranka said "after all of that, I'm certain I could trust you to sleep –by yourself- on the couch. Why leave?" Mori smiled sadly "Because I'm not made of stone."

(I have a lot more to this story, but I need help. I need the names of Mori's parents and his grandfather, who will be the villain of the piece. I've only seen the show, I can't find the manga.)


	4. In The Car

In The Car

"See you in the morning!" Ranka had yelled from the porch before closing the door. Mori had nodded acknowledgement and stepped into the waiting car. His father, Akira Morinozuka, was waiting inside, arms crossed and a stern expression on his face turning to anger as he saw what his son was (not) wearing. "Father." Takashi greeted him and hung his damp uniform on the inside hook. Akira threw a spare workout uniform at him, which he caught before it hit his face. He inclined his head in thanks and began dressing while his father glared at him. "Tell me. Takashi, is our Honor intact?" Placid grey eyes met stormy ones. "Yes." Akira scoffed "What about hers, I hope you were not swayed by these commoner's ways?" He bristled at the disdain in his father's voice. "Haruhi's honor is safe with me."

Akira narrowed his eyes, there had been no warning that his son was interested in any girl, much less a specific one. "Do you wish to court this girl?" Takashi smiled distantly "Her father gave permission." His father frowned again "Hmm, you've rejected two offers in the last six months, girls of good family and appearance. Why this one? What would she bring to the Morinozuka honor?" Akira's face was showing disapproval. Takashi struggled to find the words to describe Haruhi to his father, how protective he was of her, how it was different than how he felt about Honey, how he heard his silences and understood (except when it concerned her), and how she neither feared him nor dismissed him as unimportant. "She cares," he began hesitantly, "she always tries to protect people. She stood up to some thugs, with no defense, and was pushed into the ocean." "So, brave, but stupid." Akira could see the anger starting in Takashi's eyes whenever he insulted the girl. Secretly pleased, he continued "And if I forbade you from seeing this girl?"

Takashi shook his head and looked away, trying to keep his father from seeing the anger simmering below the surface. Self-control, self-control, deep breaths. "Not stupid, selfless." He looked back at his father and spoke in the formal tone "I ask to be allowed to pack a bag before I leave the Family." Akira was startled "Where would you go?" "Haninozuka, I still owe Mitsukuni my loyalty." "You left him alone today, what if he no longer wishes it?" Takashi shook his head "I left at his insistence. If his family denies me, I will find someplace. Get a job, perhaps at a dojo." His father thought furiously "You are not allowed to teach our secret methods." Takashi inclined his head in agreement. "I will not." Surprise was clear on Akira's face "She is truly worth all this? You would cut all ties; home, family, the weight of our name, for this one girl?" Takashi nodded "Yes." "And what would you get in return?" "Her." A faraway look came to Takashi's eyes. "Very well," his father leaned back onto the dark leather, "I must meet this unusual woman. If this is more than just first love, bring her to dinner with the whole family in one month. You know how our formal dinners are, make certain she is prepared to meet your Grandfather." Takashi paled a bit. "Yes." "Oh, and Takashi? Get her some form of training, it would be improper for a Morinozuka woman to be unable to defend herself." Hope blossomed across his face as his father stepped from the car.

~The Next Morning, In The Car

Mori and Honey were riding in companionable silence to Haruhi's house. "Here," said Honey, tossing him his phone, "you left this at school. I found it when I tried to call and warn you about the rain." "Thanks" "You were gone all night, how'd it go?" Honey asked, curiously. A smile lit Mori's face "She loves me too." "Yay! Takashi!" Honey hugged him enthusiastically and then sobered, "But did you…?" Mori shook his head. "So why are you worried?" Honey wondered. "Father was in the car." A frown crossed Honey's face "Did he forbid you to date her?" "I would leave for her." Mori replied. "But you didn't, so what's the problem?" Mori sighed in despair "Full family dinner in one month." "Oh no," breathed Honey, "with your Grandfather?" "Yes," groaned Mori, resting his head in his hands. "We're almost there, we can talk to her together in a moment." Honey soothed and Mori nodded.

~Fujioka Residence

Haruhi opened the door. "Hi Takashi, Honey-senpai, what are you doing here?" "We're gonna drive you to school, Haru-chan!" Honey said, covered in flowers. "Thank you guys, but I was going to walk today." Takashi took her hand and smiled. "Come with us, please?" Haruhi blushed. "Oh! Um, okay, Takashi," she turned her head to say "Hey, Dad, the guys are here to pick me up." "Which guys?" he asked suspiciously. "Mori and Honey-senpai." "That's fine, dear, have a good day at school!" Ranka waved at his daughter, she smiled and left.

~Back In The Car

"It's nice to see you again, Honey-senpai, thank you for talking with me yesterday." She blushed slightly as she held Takashi's hand. "You're welcome, Haru-chan! Did he tell you I had to hit him with Usa-Chan to get through his thick skull? Look," he said, holding up the bunny, who now had a heart shaped bandage on its head, "Usa-Chan got hurt on his big, hard head." Haruhi smiled but managed not to laugh. "He didn't mention that to me, Honey-senpai, but I'm sorry Usa-Chan was hurt. May I see him?" "Sure!" She took the bunny and kissed the bandage. "Aww, Usa-Chan feels much better now, Haru-chan!" Flowers seemed to sparkle in the air when Honey smiled.

Soon, however, he dropped the cuteness and looked up at her. "Haruhi, we should talk." "Yes." Agreed Takashi. She unconsciously tightened her hold on Takashi's hand. "What's wrong?" worry colored her voice. "Father was in the car last night." Haruhi gazed up at Takashi, waiting to understand. He sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, before placing it over her other hand, looking intently back at her. "Formal family dinner in one month. My Grandfather…" he trailed off, looking frightened. She was shocked, she didn't think Takashi even knew what fear was. Honey spoke up "He's really traditional, and just…" he seemed to be searching for a word, finally settling on "just evil." Haruhi's eyebrows nearly reached her hair "He's really that bad?" Honey nodded and continued "He subjects any unapproved match to a verbal flaying over dinner. Akira, Takashi's father, can be rude in that 'rich person' way you're familiar with from school, but his Grandfather is different. He's so cruel and insulting that there haven't been anything but arranged marriages in his family in over 30 years." "35" Takashi replied sadly. "No one has married for love in your family for 35 years?" Haruhi was amazed and saddened. Takashi shook his head and Honey replied "I've seen it happen, unfortunately. They were even engaged, but the girl ran out in tears as his Grandfather screamed insults at her. The engagement was called off two days later, and the boy made an arranged marriage the next year. I've never seen him happy since."

They all sat in silence for a moment before Honey spoke again. "If I loved a Morinozuka woman, and couldn't talk my parents into arranging a marriage for us, I wouldn't subject myself to that ordeal unless…" and Honey looked deeply at them both, "unless I was willing to give up absolutely everything for her. You both need to understand that." Takashi nodded and said simply "Yes." Haruhi met his eyes and thought 'What would I give up for him? School? Yes. Home? Dad seems okay with him, but if necessary, yes. Host Club? It would hurt that my friends asked it of me, but yes. Law school? I want so much to be a lawyer like Mom, but… Yes.' He could see the conflict and the faint sheen of tears as she thought about relinquishing her dreams for him, and finally, the answer before she said softly "Yes, I would."

Honey beamed at them, "We'll work on getting you ready, then. As to that, we think you should learn some self-defense." She looked at Takashi, question in her eyes. He smiled and shook his head. "Not me – Honey." "Why?" "Hmm," he blushed and looked away, "grappling, holds, very distracting." Honey almost laughed. "There's a lot of rolling around and holding each other in some of the moves. He thinks you would both be too distracted to learn everything properly. You can't join a regular class, because they would quickly learn that you're a girl. I've taught before and we could practice at my house." Haruhi blushed at the thought of rolling around on the floor with Takashi. "That's fine with me, Honey-senpai, thank you for helping me."

She looked up to find Tamaki studying her intently "Do you have a formal kimono?" he asked. Haruhi stared out the window, deep in thought. "I have some festival clothing, but that's it." Honey and Takashi looked at each other. She understood their expressions and sighed. "I'm going to need the Twins' help." She groaned to herself, "Hell, if I tell them…" Takashi recaptured her hand and kissed it. "Not just you, we will tell them together." Haruhi gave him a weak smile. "We may as well tell them all at once, but after hours or Kyoya will add to my debt." "We would pay that if you wanted." Honey chimed in. "Thanks, but I prefer to pay my own debts." She shook her head as they school came into view. "It's going to be a really long day." Takashi and Honey silently agreed.

(I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, and I appreciate the help of my lovely reviewers. It seems there's no mention of Takashi's grandfather in canon, so I'd like suggestions of what his name should be. Otherwise, he'll remain Grandfather Morinozuka, Ouran's version of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. There are 2-3 more chapters written, but not typed, and I haven't even reached The Dinner yet. On a side note, my capitalization is often for emphasis, yes, I know it's not strictly correct. ~R)


	5. Telling The Hosts

Telling The Hosts

~Music Room #3

Hikaru and Kaoru watched Haruhi silently. She had been distant all day and wouldn't let them hold her anymore. Something was wrong. The whole club was feeling it, except for Tamaki, who had to be hit pretty hard by the Clue-By-Four for it to register.

Finally, the girls left for the day and Kyoya spoke up, "Does anyone have any business or announcements before we go?" "We do," Mori said, and made his way to Haruhi's side, taking her hand. All eyes in the room were drawn to their clasped hands. Hikaru's eyes narrowed and he let out a hiss. Haruhi held up her other hand to forestall the outbursts she could see coming.

"Takashi and I are dating now. You guys are the first to know except our parents. I would be willing to give you all time to get used to the thought, but I have a serious problem, and I'm going to need help."

Stunned silence and then – "OH MY GOD, YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Burst out Tamaki, flailing toward her. He was kept from Haruhi by Honey as he screamed "Morinozuka! How dare you sully my precious daughter?!" Kyoya spoke up "Calm yourself, Tamaki, I seriously doubt that's it."

Haruhi was exasperated by the hysterics. "Tamaki, shut up! I'm not pregnant!" "You're certain?" Kyoya asked smoothly, eyes hidden in the glare, "It only takes once, as I'm sure you're aware." "I'm still a virgin, you insufferable bastards!" she yelled at them and clapped a hand over her mouth. Identical blushed burned across her face and Mori's.

"Really?" the twins purred in unison, "we could help you with that." They stepped back at the look on Mori's face, raising their hands in a gesture of surrender. "Kidding, just kidding!" they said together and Kaoru muttered "Please don't kill us."

Haruhi threw her hands up in frustration "Forget this, Takashi, maybe Dad can help me find a kimono to meet your Grandfather." The frozen silence of the room made her pause.

"No." Kyoya said coldly, "You cannot possibly be that desperate to marry." Haruhi was confused "Who said anything about marriage? I have no intention of marrying anyone until after school." Mori nodded, remembering his promise.

"A long engagement is fine with me!" yelled Tamaki from the other side of the room, unwilling to even attempt to push past Honey, "My father could arrange it for after your law degree!" "As much as I hate to agree with Tamaki, I would also be willing to wait until after your law degree to marry, if you wished." Kyoya offered. "Why is everyone suddenly proposing to me? Tamaki, Kyoya?" She asked. "Better one of us-" "-Than that evil old troll hurting you." The twins finished each other's sentence.

As much as she hated the usual chaos, this sudden unity of purpose terrified her more.

Tamaki looked at her with his puppy eyes. "Why go through all of that just to date Mori?" He looked nervously at the taller man, "Any one of us would marry you for less trouble." Astonished, she met each of their eyes in turn. "Really? You all care for me that much?" Nods all around. She looked to her smallest friend, "You too, Honey?" He walked over and took her hand, looking seriously up at her. "Were it not you and Mori, yes." He shown you." This earned him a sharp glance from Mori, who was already very much on edge. Honey smiled and was all flowers again.

Kyoya spoke up "So, if you two are already dating, and determined to stay that way, what help can we give against Grandfather Morinozuka? He would not be impressed by any of our fortunes, and attempting a show of strength against Morinozuka would be an elaborate form of suicide." "Yes," said Mori and gestured at Haruhi with his free hand. " _Full_ formal dinner." "I see." Kyoya sat and opened his laptop. The screen reflected off his glasses. "How long do you have?" "One month" "A tight deadline, but theoretically possible. Hmm." "Do you want us-" "-To help with your clothes?" Haruhi put a hand over her eyes. "I'm going to end up looking like a little geisha doll, aren't I?" "Almost certainly!" they replied together.

"Please, Haruhi," Tamaki was reaching toward her, "I love you. You don't have to do this." Haruhi shook her head. "Tamaki, no. You love the thought of loving me, you don't actually love me." "I do love you!" "If you really loved me, you would listen to me, you wouldn't refer to yourself as my 'daddy'! It is really creepy, and I've told you to stop." Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe. "She doesn't love me, Mommy…"

"Have you considered getting him therapy?" she asked Kyoya. He sighed and pushed up his glasses, still intently typing on his laptop. "Many times, but there's such a stigma against it in our society, he would be unable to become the Suoh heir." Haruhi nodded, "Yes, but then maybe he would finally begin to look for a girl who is really interested in a life of romantic idiocy." Kyoya smiled wryly "May he one day be so lucky… Aha! I have it!" he said triumphantly. "What?" "An hour every other day for you meet with my sister to study deportment, table manners, flower arranging and meaningless conversation." "Meaningless conversation?" she asked skeptically. "Yes, the fine art of saying absolutely nothing for a very long time while sounding like you agree with whomever you're talking to." "I believe that's called politics." "Yes, that too."

"Don't forget," Honey chimed in, "you need time to start your training with me, also." Mori nodded firmly at this. "I'll schedule it for after her sessions with Fuyimi, by that time, she'll need something physical to work off the mental stress." Kyoya hit a button and an audible whirring came from a shadowed corner of the room.

"When did we get a printer? Isn't this supposed to be a music room?" "We've always had a printer but we hardly ever use it. I imagine it was for sheet music." Kyoya replied, "Now go get your revised schedule and see if there are any conflicts." Haruhi snatched it from the tray, walked back, and looked it over. All her school days were blocked out to five minute increments, and her weekends were taken for her martial arts and deportment lessons.

"When am I supposed to get my work done? You still have me doing host hours!" frustration was clear in Haruhi's voice. Kyoya was calm as usual, "You'll host with Honey and Mori, you can do your homework then." He tapped the paper, "They'll pick you up for school and you can do work before classes. We'll all eat together in the club room, you can work then. After school, they'll drive you to my sister's and then your class with Honey."

Agreement came from an unexpected source when Tamaki spoke "If you're going through with this, you really must prepare. This will be torturous enough, even if you are ready." Mori nodded silently. She sighed, "I guess so. Just one thing, guys," She looked sternly at the twins, "I'm not wearing pink!" "Aww!" chorused Honey and the twins in disappointment, "But you're so cute!" She scowled at them "NO!"


	6. Calendar Montage begins, Week 1

6\. Calendar Montage (Week One)

~A dressing room

The curtain shook as a pile of pink silk was thrown over it. "I said NO PINK!"

The twins snickered while Honey sat in the chair, dangling his legs. "Aww, please Haruhi? I was the one that picked it out, I really like the cherry blossoms!" Honey pleaded. "Fine, I'll try it on." She grumbled as she dragged it back down. They could hear her muttering as she struggled with the stiff fabric.

"I don't like it, and I don't think Takashi would either." She grumbled as she came out. A flash briefly blinded her and she heard the 'Message Sent' tone from a phone. "Let's ask him!" beamed Honey. "Guys…" she growled warningly as they howled with laughter. A moment later the phone chimed again and Honey read the message aloud. "Haruhi always looks beautiful, but she said no pink. Find something else.-Takashi" Honey pouted "Aww, no fair," as Haruhi stalked back into the dressing room.

Hikaru stood outside the curtain, a multicolored pile of fabric across one arm. "Fine, fine, no pink, what about jewel tones?" He flipped through the kimonos. "I have gold, blue, I think the peridot green would look nice, there's an amethyst with white roses?" Haruhi's voice was skeptical, "What's on the blue?" "Mountain scene." "I'll try that." A slender hand poked out of the curtain and Hikaru gently handed it over.

Inside the dressing room, the attendant looked curiously at her "Why are those boys helping you with this? It should be family." Haruhi clutched the kimono to her and struggled not to cry. "My mother is gone, and I need this to meet my boyfriend's family," Haruhi whispered and the attendant felt a pang of guilt. She came and touched the small girl's shoulder "Don't worry, we'll help you. Let me see what you have there." She held up the kimono and looked it over with a critical eye. "Yes, this should be suitable. I'll help you into it, and don't fight me this time!" "I didn't like the pink." Haruhi muttered, allowing her to help layer and tie the blue kimono. "There," soothed the attendant, "you look lovely." "Thanks," Haruhi said shyly.

She stepped out and the boys froze in shock. "Is it really that bad?" she asked sadly. Kaoru said "No, it's perfect." She was embarrassed by the attention. "Oh, okay. We're just renting this, right?" Three heads shook in unison. "You look beautiful, Haru-Chan!" said Honey, as all three guys tried to pay for it at once. "Ha!" shouted Honey, having vaulted over a few slow moving customers and bouncing off a display, beating the twins to the counter. The manager was slightly bewildered by the triumph on the childlike face in front of her, as he courteously handed her his card. "Could you also add all the proper accessories and an appointment for a dresser at the end of the month?" He asked seriously, suddenly looking older. "Certainly, mister…" she looked at the name on the card "…Haninozuka-sama!" "Shhh!" he whispered, and she bowed deeply back. "Let's go, Haru-Chan!" he called, all flowers again as she came out of the dressing room in her jeans and sweater. The twins sighed, "Well, back to the old Haruhi."

~Haninozuka dojo, later that week

Takashi watched quietly, restraining himself as Honey put Haruhi in a choke hold, again. Her eyes silently pleaded for help, and he shook his head. Even in a tee shirt and sweats, she was cute. He had offered to get her a gi, but she wouldn't let him, saying it was an unnecessary expense because no one else would see her.

"Haruhi!" Honey said sharply, all trace of cuteness gone, "You need to get this move right. Stop looking at Takashi and focus!" She nodded her head as much as she was able, Honey wasn't actually cutting off her air, but he wasn't going to let her go until the move was over. "Good, now tuck, drop, step, elbow, and arm." Honey fell back and seemed to bounce back up again. "Yay! You got it!" Honey cried and Mori grunted approval. "Okay, Haruhi, one more time and we'll end for the night." Haruhi sighed and turned her back on him, managing to avoid flinching as the slightly smaller man put her in a headlock once more. After finishing the move correctly a second time, they bowed to each other and class was over.

"You're almost as tall as I am now, Honey." Haruhi said as she reached for her duffel. "Yeah, I must have hit a growth spurt lately." He laughed and turned towards the door as it opened. Mori pushed Haruhi behind him, fully aware what was likely to happen. A series of blades pierced the floor where Honey had been a moment before as he sprang away, bouncing off a wall and attempting to kick Chika in the face. Satoshi made his way over to Takashi and Haruhi, deftly avoiding the kicks, punches, and weapons Chika and Honey were throwing at each other, almost blind to their surroundings. He nodded at his brother and Haruhi and looked closer, taking in her sweats and tee shirt that failed to conceal her gender. "Oh, you're a girl!" he said, glancing at his brother, "That makes more sense now." They watched the fight for a little longer until Honey emerged victorious.

Satoshi went over and hit Chika on the head with his shinai. "You could have hit Haruhi!" he said sharply. Chika grumbled and rubbed his head "He should have known to be careful, taking lessons from my alien brother in the family dojo." Satoshi hit him again " _She_ , Yasuchika!" "Ow! What?" "Haruhi is a girl, and she's dating my brother!" "WHAT?!" Takashi nodded and held Haruhi in his arms, she waved slightly. Chika paled and almost yelled at her "Why do you always dress like a boy? You could have been hurt!" Takashi began to glare at Chika, but Haruhi put a hand on his arm and smiled reassuringly. "I don't care who knows I'm a girl. I dress as a boy because of the Host Club and my desire to avoid that yellow monstrosity they call a girl's uniform. As to me getting hurt, why else would I be learning self-defense from Honey-sensei?" She bowed to Honey and he returned it. "You don't have to call me sensei outside of our classes, Haru-chan." He smiled. "I know, but we're still in the dojo, so it felt right."

Takashi looked at Satoshi and Chika. "It would be dishonorable to share secrets that are not yours." He admonished them. Satoshi had the look of someone connecting the dots and not liking the answer he came up with. "Is she coming to the family dinner?" He asked with trepidation. Takashi and Haruhi nodded, Chika and Satoshi looked dismayed. They came over and hugged her gently. "Oh, Haruhi, why?" asked Chika sadly.

"I'm not going to die, you guys, and I'm not going to let one evil old man keep me from Takashi." The look she gave her boyfriend was blinding and her voice was full of determination. Satoshi peered at her and nodded, "If anyone can make it through this, it's you. Make no mistake, this is a trial by fire, and it's not possible to win." "But…" she began and Chika interrupted, shaking his head, "You can't win against him, you're not evil enough. The best you can do is survive against him." She sighed, "Why doesn't anyone do anything about him?" "Normally, the head of the family would prevent such bullying, but he is the head of the family." Satoshi replied. Takashi watched the emotions flow across her face – dismay, fear, determination, and as she looked up at him, resolve and love. He hugged her to him. "We will do this together," he whispered. She nodded back and kissed him, causing the other boys to look away.

~Two days later, Fuyimi's house.

Fuyimi was droning on about something, as animated as Tamaki in one of his grandiose schemes, but Haruhi's mind was elsewhere. She thought about the warmth of Takashi's arms and blushed. "Haruhi!" Fuyimi said loudly, making her jump, "Flower arranging is not worth blushing over, get your mind back to what we're doing. Your tea ceremony is fine, but your flower arranging is merely adequate and your calligraphy is sub-par." "I doubt they're going to give me a vase and flowers." She replied. Fuyimi sighed, "No, but you need to be able to gracefully compliment your hostess on hers. You need the women on your side." Haruhi nodded and struggled to keep her mind on what was being said.

(Let me know what you think, still no ideas on what to name Grandfather Morinozuka? I have a songfic chapter to finish and type after this, and a fairly long chapter written for week three. I'm in the middle of writing week four and would like suggestions for the group's planning session for The Dinner.~R)


	7. Week 2, Turn To You

Week Two, Turn To You

The sun was setting over the Huninozuka grounds, painting the sky in crimsons, pinks, and oranges, fading to indigo and purples at the edges. Haruhi sighed, "Beautiful." Takaski looked at her and smiled. "Yes." She scoffed and playfully tapped his arm, "I meant the sunset!" "Hm." He replied, and his eyes whispered 'I meant you.' She smiled back at him.

"Oh!" she said, searching her bag intently, "I heard a song that made me think of you." She pulled her phone from her bag and put the earbuds in, one in her ear and one in his. She settled against his chest, scrolling through her list before tapping on "Turn To You" by Christina Aguilera.

 _When I'm lost in the rain,  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way.  
And when I'm scared,  
And losing ground,  
When my world is going crazy,  
You can turn it all around._

He remembered carrying her home in the rain that night, holding her while the thunder boomed overhead. His subconscious pulled out some snapshots from the 'Uncomfortable Dreams' file. He blushed and mentally told his body to Keep It Down.

 _And when I'm down you're there  
\- pushing me to the top.  
You're always there,  
giving me all you've got.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
_

She and Honey training, and the joy in her eyes when he nodded approval. Honey was more generous with his praise, but his seemed to mean more to her.

 _When I lose the will to win,  
I just reach for you and  
I can reach the sky again.  
I can do anything  
'Cause your love is so amazing,  
'Cause your love inspires me.  
And when I need a friend,  
You're always on my side  
Giving me faith  
taking me through the night  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For the arms to be my shelter  
through all the rain,  
For truth that will never change,  
For someone to lean on,  
For a heart I can rely on through anything,  
For that one who I can run to..._

He met her eyes during a break in his Kendo match. She was bouncing slightly next to Honey, visibly restraining herself from cheering. After he had won, she had run over to hug him, practically leaping into his arms. He smiled at her exuberance. "I'll shower, then dinner?" She nodded and hugged Honey at her side, "Can we all go?" He nodded and Honey spoke up, "Ne, Haru-chan, don't you and Takashi just want to have dinner together?" "No, we should all celebrate Takashi's win together!" A brief conversation played out in glances between Honey and Takashi, of course she wouldn't try to drive a wedge between them, they meant too much to her, and each other.

 _For a shield from the storm  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
For a shield from the storm,  
For a friend, for a love  
to keep me safe and warm  
I turn to you.  
For the strength to be strong,  
For the will to carry on  
For everything you do,  
for everything that's true  
I turn to you.  
I turn to you..._

He realized she had only ever asked him for help, even before they started dating. She didn't seem to need the words, like Honey. As the song came to an end, he turned her so they were face to face, trying to get her to see how much she meant to him. She nodded, "Me too," and their lips meant.

(Yes, this really is the song that says 'Morinozuka Takashi' to me. In other news, I would still like a name for Grandfather Morinozuka so that he can be raked over the coals by his peers when he goes too far. I do appreciate all my reviews and follows, and I still need help with the planning meeting for week four, right before The Dinner. Also, is it possible to reply to reviews? I've been trying to figure it out.)


	8. Week 3, Tiny, But Fierce

Week Three, Tiny, But Fierce

~Ouran High School, Late Afternoon

Haruhi was running late to club, again, so she decided to cut across the grounds instead of going the long way through the buildings. Hikaru and Kaoru had been kept behind after another prank had backfired spectacularly, filling the chemistry lab with an acrid smoke and dying both their hands and faces. They had, quite literally, been caught red-handed. She had valiantly refrained from laughter, comment, and her first impulse, a long lecture on chemical safety and lab protocols.

"Ah!" she cried out as she was grabbed roughly by the arm. She turned to see a boy, older than her, but unfamiliar.

"Where are you going so quickly, little Fujioka? Off to see your lovers in that shameful Host Club, hmm? Spending so many hours with all those girls, and you, almost too pretty to be a boy. Tell me, do you play the girl with them? I've heard how they love to put you in dresses."

Haruhi glared at him and down at her arm. "Let me go!" she shouted.

"No," he laughed nastily and tried to pull her closer, "how about we see how girly you can be?" He sneered.

Anger lit her eyes as she twisted her wrist to dig her knuckles into his wrist. He dropped to his knees in pain right before she kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground before she ran swiftly into the nearest building. She couldn't see through the tears in her eyes and she was mortified to find herself falling backwards as she bounced off someone.

The impact never came.

She opened her eyes to see Mori's face as he held her off the floor. Honey's face popped into view, leaning towards her. "Are you okay, Haru-chan?"

She hissed as his hand brushed against her arm, where the bruises were already becoming visible. Two pairs of eyes narrowed in anger. "Who did this?" growled Mori.

She shook her head, "I don't know his name. He grabbed my arm, and I made him let go, kicked him down, and ran… into you. Why are you here, anyway?"

"You needed me" he rumbled.

"And you just knew?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." A simple declarative statement, as final as if carved in stone.

"You should have seen it," bubbled Honey, "It was so cool!"

~A short time earlier, in Honey and Mori's class~

Mori stood abruptly, the screech of the chair against the floor drawing the eyes of the whole class. There were only a few minutes left to go, but the teacher paused in surprise. Morinozuka was never a troublemaker.

"Mitsukuni," he said in his deep voice, "We must go."

Honey just nodded and shoved their stuff in a bag, running to catch up after bowing a quick apology to the teacher. He had made no move to stop them as the whispers rose around them.

"Where are we going?" Honey asked.

"Haruhi." Mori lengthened his stride, his instincts telling him to hurry, he was needed.

"Oh, where is she?"

"This way." Mori turned down a side corridor. Suddenly, they heard her voice shout 'Let me go!' and broke into a run, Honey effortlessly keeping pace with Mori's longer stride. As they rounded a corner, she ran into them.

~Back to now~

Mori held her as the desire to care for Haruhi warred with his instinct to punish her assailant. As she began to shake from delayed reaction, he made up his mind and looked to Honey.

Honey nodded seriously at him. "I'll go have a talk with that guy, get Haru-chan where she needs to be."

Mori picked her up gently and asked "Where to?"

"WAIT! Honey, don't do anything to get expelled!" she shouted down the hall to the rapidly receding Honey.

He turned back, cute on full blast, and replied "Don't worry, Haru-chan, everything will be fine! I'll see you later!" When he was certain she was out of visual range, he let the fury show, his hands balling into fists until the knuckles whitened. A dark aura began to appear, and somewhere, a blonde Frenchman shivered involuntarily.

The boy on the ground flinched at the slam of the door as a small figure stalked towards him. Some blonde kid? Not Fujioka then, he had brown hair, must be some other first year.

"Come to talk to me about your little friend, kid? He may have surprised me this time, but he won't be so lucky next time." He sneered and was surprised to find himself lifted and slammed against the wall.

The small man held him in one hand and growled "You are fortunate that Haruhi only knocked you down. Touch one of my friends again and I will _personally_ intervene. You do not want that." The smaller man's eyes burned dangerously.

He gathered his bravado and replied "Yeah, so? Who the hell are you, anyway, kid?"

"Mitsukuni Huninozuka, at your service." Honey dropped him and gave him an insulting half bow. Going white, the other boy ducked and ran. Honey allowed himself a vindictive smile before turning to leave for the club.

~Meanwhile

Mori walked quickly until he came to two cross corridors, one leading to the front doors, the other leading to the Host Club. He looked tenderly down to Haruhi, still in his arms. "Which way?" he asked.

She pointed, "Isn't the Host Club that way?"

"Yes. Or I could bring you home." He smiled. "So, stay or go?"

"I'll stay." She replied, looking fierce.

He ruffled her hair and kissed her head, carrying her gently to the impending drama.

~Host Club

"Haruhi! My darling daughter!" Tamaki flailed towards her, grabbing her up in a hug. She peeled him off her, wincing as his hand touched her bruised arm. Mori stepped menacingly towards him, anger in his eyes. Tamaki yelped and hid behind Kyoya's chair. "Save me, Mommy!"

Kyoya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Shut up you idiot, can't you see that she's hurt?"

"Oh my dearest daughter! We must get you to the hospital right away!" Tamaki was wailing, everyone tuned him out.

Kyoya looked to Mori and noticed the absence of his small cousin. "Honey is 'talking' to the person responsible?" Mori grunted assent and gently led Haruhi to the corner they shared.

"What happened?" the twins asked in unison.

"Well," she began, "I was cutting across the courtyard and it looked deserted, then some guy grabbed my arm and starting insulting us all. He asked me if I was going to 'see my lovers in the host club" A look of anger crossed her face. "How dare he have so much contempt in his voice? He doesn't even know you guys!"

They were secretly pleased at her fierce protectiveness, and blindingly angry that anyone would dare lay a hand on their Haruhi, none more so than Mori.

She continued, "And when he was down after I made him let go, I was so angry I kicked him." Her anger turned to dismay and she looked down, leaning against Mori's chest. "I shouldn't have done that, he was already down. Are you angry with me?" She couldn't look at his face, certain he would be disappointed in her. Instead, she heard a small rumble of laughter in his chest as he tousled her hair and said approvingly, "Tiny, but fierce!"

Behind them, where he had entered in time to hear the last part of her explanation, Honey spoke up, "If it had been spa ring or a tournament, I would have been upset. But in a real fight, you get that bastard down as quick as possible and ensure he stays down long enough for you to get away. You don't stand and fight unless you absolutely must. You did exactly right," his voice grew stern, "except for one thing." Haruhi looked up, startled. "You need to be more aware of your surroundings and not go through deserted areas without watching for trouble! What if he had friends with him?"

Her shoulders slumped "Sorry sensei, I'll do better"

"We should have someone escort you places! I want my darling daughter to be safe! Mommy, call your police forces and get her a bodyguard!" Tamaki exclaimed as Kyoya hid his face in his hands, muttering something about idiots.

"No. Way. In. Hell. Senpai!" Haruhi shouted back, a mental image of a man in black riot gear sitting behind her, while she was surrounded by a 5ft. circle of empty seats. A pencil rolls off a desk towards her and is immediately crushed underfoot by another guard, the splinters bagged and sent for testing. She shook her head to clear the image.

Kyoya sighed and looked at the clock. "Are we hosting today or closing?" He looked around, noting expressions, "Vote by show of hands. All for closing?" Tamaki waved both arms enthusiastically, and Honey raised his reluctantly.

Haruhi clasped her hands in front of her and glared at the others. "I can do this." She said, defiantly.

Kyoya's glasses flashed "Fine. All for hosting?" Haruhi's uninjured arm shot up, followed by the twins and Kyoya, Mori looked at her intently and raised his hand. "Majority rules. We open today." He raised an eyebrow at the dark bruises on her arm. "How will we explain that?"

Haruhi shrugged "The truth, someone grabbed me and I fought them off."

"Very well, let's open the doors. Hikaru, Kaoru, if you would do the honors?" Kyoya surreptitiously flicked the switch for the fan in the rafters that would blow rose petals every time the door opened. "Welcome to the Host Club, Princesses." They all said in unison, as the girls swooned.

~Later~

Mori gently held Haruhi's arm with one hand, keeping the ice pack from slipping as she passed a plate of cake to Honey on one side, and a cup of tea to a guest across from them. The girls watched closely for any hint of a romance between them, flames of Moe waiting for a spark.

"Hmm," Haruhi lifted the teapot to find it empty, "Please excuse me, Princesses, while I make more tea." She moved to stand and Mori shook his head. He gently placed her injured hand in her lap, taking the teapot from her. A slight smile curved his lips as he placed her now empty hand on the ice pack, holding it in place.

"I will do it." As he turned, Honey called out "Bring back more cake!" Mori nodded in response and wheeled the cart away.

Once he was out of sight, Haruhi dragged her attention back to Honey and her guests. "Oh Honey, how on earth did you get it in your hair?" "I dunno, Haru-chan!" Flowers sparkled briefly in the air as she turned to face him fully, picking up a napkin from the pile. "Here, hold still a moment." She gently cleaned Honey's face and tried to get the frosting out of his fine blonde hair.

"Hmm, thank you for caring for Honey in my absence." Said Mori from behind her, returning with the cart.

She smiled up at him, careful not to disturb Honey at her side. "Anytime, it looks like it may be naptime, though." She said as Honey's eyes drifted closed while her fingers ran gently through his hair.

"Such devotion!" squealed the girls, as Honey frowned and wrapped his arms around her, snuggling closer. "I think I've just been voted Bun-Bun. You all go on." Haruhi said softly. Mori held a finger to his lips and motioned the girls to join him on the other side of the room so they wouldn't wake the sleeping Honey. They all departed in a rustle of satin.

After a few minutes, Honey spoke under his breath "Are they gone yet?"

Haruhi smiled and bowed her head so no one would see her lips move. "They're gone, and isn't this a rather inappropriate position to be in with your best friend's girlfriend?"

"Nah, Takashi knows that you're as safe with me as you are with him. Besides, he knows this is an act to keep those girls from realizing that you two are together. It was getting close. This is nice though, too bad you're the only girl so far that takes me seriously." He turned his head a little, his hands moving slightly down her back.

"Watch those hands, mister." She admonished him.

"Who, me? I'm asleep, and harmless besides." Haruhi could feel him grinning.

"I know you're not a kid. Someone else will figure it out too. You deserve someone who loves you for the cute part and the martial artist at the same time."

"You're nice, Haru-chan." Honey whispered, finally falling asleep.

After a little while longer, the warmth in her lap and the feeling of safety in her surroundings conspired to send Haruhi to sleep as well. Forgotten, the ice pack rolled off her arm and slid to the floor.

When Host hours were over, Mori found them there, both asleep. Honey was snuggled to her side, arms around her waist, while Haruhi leaned her head against his, her good arm around his shoulders. Thoughts chased each other in Mori's head, she would make a great mother, and he was a bit jealous that Honey could hold her so openly and he could not. "Do not wake them" Mori said softly when he felt someone behind him.

Kyoya chuckled softly, putting his camera away. "No fear, I have no desire to have the other two Demons angry with me. This picture will also help quiet the rumors about you two. Your attention is starting to be noticed."

Mori smiled affectionately down at Haruhi. "Hard to pretend otherwise."

Kyoya nodded wistfully, "I would have had similar difficulties, had she chosen me." He opened his notebook, "She is doing reasonably well in her preparations, though my sister says she's much too honest for Meaningless Conversation."

"Hmm." Mori agreed, "Not enough time." He said sadly absently caressing her hair.

"It never would be." Kyoya replied.

(A/N Good news! I'm not dead! Busy, stressed, and occasionally without a computer, but not dead! I have not forgotten this story and I had wanted to post another chapter by the end of the year. The voice of my self-defense instructor was played by Honey, who also had some similarities to my son, who once managed to cover himself completely in one square inch of cake. Children making messes defy the laws of physics, and 'unbreakable' is treated as a challenge. Hope you all have a good year!)


	9. Week 4, Planning

Week 4: Planning Meeting

Time was running out. Haruhi was trying to keep her nervousness at bay, and failing miserably. A strong hand gripped hers and she looked up to meet Takashi's eyes. "You'll be fine, I'm here." She smiled slightly at him and looked around. The twins flinched as she met their eyes. They really shouldn't have tried to wake her so early on a Sunday.

~Early that Morning~

Haruhi had been sleeping peacefully when she felt arms around her. Her brow furrowed, these arms were wrong, and the smell of cologne was too spicy. Suddenly, another pair of arms wrapped around her and a knee trapped her own. The twins.

Her eyes snapped open, a dark aura roiling around her. "You Will Remove your arms from my person, or I will remove them from your shoulders and Beat You To Death with them." A voice from Hell filled the room. Identical shrieks as the arms disappeared, running footsteps, then sudden silence. She closed her eyes and lay back with a sigh.

She felt another presence enter the room, and the voice she wanted to hear said "May I bother you?"

Eyes still closed, she said "Please tell me you did not intentionally allow those idiots in?"

"Ha, no, they were in here before I came. When I saw them run into the mushroom closet, I came to check on you. Do I need to remind them of their manners?" he said with dark humor.

"No, I'm going to find their spare keys and make them _eat_ them." The demonic aura reappeared briefly.

The bed shifted and a warm weight brushed against her side. "As much as I would like to spend the day in your bed, you really must get up." Haruhi groaned "Mmm, why?"

She felt herself rolled toward Takashi as he took her in his arms. Determined to go back to sleep she stubbornly kept her eyes closed. Lips met hers and she leaned into the kiss. Takashi laughed softly as her eyes opened. "Worth waking up for?"

"Yes, and if you have coffee out there, you may even convince me to leave my bed."

"Of course." He kissed her again.

~Back at the Meeting~

Haruhi took a sip of her now cold coffee and grimaced. Why did old coffee taste like feet and battery acid? She dragged her attention back to Kyoya and his progress, before he added to her debt.

He had somehow (because, Kyoya) managed a brief overview of the insults and threats that Yamato Morinozuka had used in the past against unapproved matches. Skimming through the lists and profiles, Haruhi took notes on patterns and his possible motives. She was quietly appalled at the breadth of his cruelty, tailoring his barbs to the person he was figuratively eviscerating. For one, who had been considered plain, he had somehow found out what cruel names she had been called in High School and trotted them all out. Why go to all this trouble?

(A/N The Dinner is next, and I welcome thoughts on what Yamato – Grandfather Morinozuka- will say and how Haruhi and Takashi will react. I did get his name from an anon reviewer, so thank you, nameless person! I do have it partially written, but my repertoire of insults is more Shakespearian and random than premeditated and cruel. 'You're ugly and nobody likes you' is not something she'd react to, 'bookworm and nerd' were already used by Kirimi, and she really doesn't care how she looks. I know he's going to go off about her being mistaken for a boy and her father, I think Takashi will react more to the insults and threats. She has no wealth to ruin, and Takashi is fully willing to leave for her.)


	10. The Dinner (Dun dun DUNN)

The Dinner (Dun Dun DUNN!)

~Morinozuka Complex

Haruhi thought that his ancestral home was beautiful and wished she could enjoy the tour. They stood in the garden, host smiles in place and carefully not touching, talking to some of the Morinozuka cousins. Everyone had seemed guardedly pleasant, but Grandfather wouldn't arrive until the dinner was about to begin. Takashi's mother, Yuu, had been quite cordial when they had met.

Honey had outdone himself that morning, driving her to retrieve the kimono and accessories, then surprised her with an appointment to be dressed and styled to within an inch of her life. She grudgingly admitted that she wouldn't have been able to arrange the kimono, her hair, accessories, and makeup with nearly as much grace as the professionals had managed, and tried not to complain too much. Fortunately, Honey had paid and tipped in advance, so she was unaware of the amount he had spent. Some of the other ladies had noticed the little flourishes in her appearance, having been to the same salon, and knew the score. At least one person loved this commoner enough to spend that much, and Takashi wasn't the sort to think of it. Her value was raised in a few eyes, which was what Honey had hoped for his near-sister. Ranka had cried, taken pictures, and insisted that she sit _absolutely still_ for the hour before her ride arrived.

A bell sounded, and everyone started filtering towards the dining room. Haruhi and Takashi held back to get a few moments together. He held her hand tightly. "Remember," he whispered, laying his face against her hair, "I'll follow you. Try not to cry in front of him."

She tilted her head to meet his eyes "You'll be with me, right?" 

He shook his head "They won't seat us together, do you still want to do this?" Takashi would give her every opportunity to be free of this ordeal, even if it broke his heart.

Her small hand squeezed his in reassurance. "This is the only way they'll let us stay together, right?" He nodded grimly. "Then I can do this." She smiled up at him. They filed in and were seated across from each other, with her flanked by his parents.

(Enter the Dragon)

Yamato Morinozuka was the unrivaled head of the family, and an unrepentant traditionalist. Compared to him, Yoshio Ootori was a wild eyed progressive, imagine even _considering_ anyone other than the oldest male as heir, merit or not. Old school friends or not, he made his disapproval plain, and Ootori allowed it for the amusement value.

Everything about him was like a lowering storm. His gray hair was tied back and his cold grey eyes swept across the table, lingering on his grandson's girl. He clenched his fists as much as his swollen joints would allow. In his youth, he had been a famous martial artist and karate champion, but now his body had betrayed him. When the boy had followed in his footsteps, also becoming a karate champion and winning through the ranks in kendo, he had been proud and granted him a rare word of approval, but now? They had spent years gaining status through marriage and hard work and he would not allow some little gold digging peasant to drag them back down. She wasn't even that pretty!

He sat, the signal for the rest of the table to follow, and the first course was served. The girl's eyes seemed to light up, was it a particular favorite of hers? He allowed a few courses to pass and she reacted the same to each, but they couldn't possibly all be her favorites. The boy seemed mildly amused as she effusively complimented the food, had he expected this? The girl was too thin to be a habitual glutton, unless she exercised a great deal.

A few courses had passed, time to get to the main event, disabusing this girl of her romantic notions and her hopes for easy wealth. "So," he began in a seemingly polite tone which caused chills in all who had been here before, "tell me about yourself and how you met my grandson." It was always best to let the opponent make the first tactical mistake.

"Yes, Morinozuka-Sama, my name is Fujioka Haruhi. I'm a scholarship student at Ouran, and I met Takashi through the Host club." She replied, meeting his eyes.

Slightly bold, then, this may take a while. His current record was 15 minutes, the longest was three courses. "Are you one of those fluff brained females that waste their time there?"

She smiled wryly "No, sir, I'm a Host."

He, of course, knew this. "Well, you aren't pretty enough to be a proper lady, though I'm sure you make a very pretty boy." Ah good, she had stopped smiling, and it looks like the boy was starting to get angry. Poke them some more until they turn on each other. "Tell me of your studies, besides marriage prospects, of course. Do you have any aspirations besides my last name?" This was where the last one had run out, though she had been much more timid.

"I continue to be the top of all my classes, I have to remain in the top 10 percent as a condition of my scholarship. I wish to become a lawyer, as my late mother was, and respectfully, sir, I have no interest in your last name." This was all said calmly, as she continued to meet his gaze.

"You do not wish to marry my grandson, then?" he raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"Not today, anyway. I must finish school first. Even if I wanted to marry today, it would be Takashi I wanted as my husband, I could gladly leave your name out of it." She broke his gaze briefly to look at the boy again.

"My fortune only comes with my name, you can't wiggle around that. Although, for fortune hunting, you would be better served by one of the others in your little club. Ootori would likely have you banned from the country for trying for his son." A predatory smile came to his face at the prospect.

She shook her head and smiled again. "I have zero interest in your money, truly, or anyone else's. Actually, when Takashi and I mentioned we wanted to date, they all proposed to me en masse, except for Honey. It was almost funny, in retrospect. They're always trying to bring me places and lavish me with gifts, it's really kind of embarrassing."

"Why not Haninozuka? Does he know something against you?"

"Honey's like a brother to me, though some days I'm not sure whether he's older or younger." Her attempt at humor fell flat, though Satoshi developed a brief and suspicious cough. "He would never try to stand in the way of Takashi's happiness."

"Happiness isn't part of the Duty. Our sacred Duty to the Haninozuka family comes before anything else."

"I have never failed in my Duty." The deep rumble of Takashi's voice fell across the table. "Mitsukuni has supported us above all others, and he was the one to give us to each other." This gained a few eyebrows across the table. Yamato had to fight the impulse to instantly agree to anything approved by the Haninozuka.

"I wasn't talking to you, boy. Now, peasant, if not money, perhaps fame is your goal, hmm? The boy does hold titles in a few divisions. Again, though, it is my name needed for them. You will not sully our family's honor!"

Haruhi fought down her anger, "I want fame even less than Takashi does. I believe that he only competes at this point for the challenge, to prove to himself that his skills are growing. As to honor, there is nothing I could possibly do to diminish his honor. He is the most honorable man I've ever met, strong and kind and brave." A faint pink tinge came to Takashi's cheeks at this, though most eyes were on Haruhi and Grandfather Morinozuka. It was like cats watching tennis.

"So the standard female motives fail to apply. Then again, you're not much of a girl, are you? In fact, is it true that your father is more of a woman than you are? I'm sure the early loss of your mother must have deprived you of proper female guidance, though I'm certain your father does his meager best in both roles." Yamato sneered at the girl, she had almost outlasted everyone else. There were only two courses remaining before the dinner was over.

"Standard female motives, really? How long have you hated all women? I am insulted by your implications and how you speak of my family. We may not be powerful or rich, but at least we love each other. I'm not sure you're familiar with the concept of love, you certainly haven't shown any care to the happiness of your family. What would you give up for them, anything? All my father and I have had since my mother died was each other and we both have sacrificed. We may be unconventional, but we would never try to barter our family for a higher seat at the table. You go on about honor, but what honor is there in trading your children for prestige?" She glared at him, while some of the other women were also getting angry, he had never gone this far before.

"You will not speak so to me, in my own house! I am the head of this family and I will not allow some base-born peasant to join this family and drag us back to servitude! We have dragged ourselves out of the common clay and…" he was standing, shouting at the top of his lungs now, his face turning red. Many at the table were worried that he would either erupt into violence or have an aneurism.

"Enough." The soft word from where Takashi now stood shouldn't have reached through the ranting, but it did. He stood at his full height, almost radiating his anger in waves, the set of his jaw like iron. "Enough of this. No more."

Yamato slumped back to his seat, a shaking hand accepting a glass of water. He took a sip and a deep breath, then waved the servant away. "Yes, perhaps it is enough." Another deep breath and he visibly calmed "It is good to see you standing for your family, boy. Now come, I will have the girl escorted out and we can discuss, _again_ , a suitable match for you. I'll find one for you, don't worry, now that I know your _type_." A servant arrived at Haruhi's elbow, gently suggesting that perhaps she would like to come this way and a ride could be found to bring her home. She looked to Takashi with wide eyes, full of pleading.

"No, I am going." Takashi said, dismissing the servant with a glare, and moving to her side.

"Ah yes, you can escort her out and make it clear that you two would never have worked out. Remember, boy, I have the best interests of the family in mind. I will make us great, and all will respect the Morinozuka name!"

Takashi shook his head, "No, I am leaving. If you will never accept Haruhi, I will go to be with her."

Yamato began to turn that alarming color again, and a servant hurried back to his side. "If you leave this house, boy, you leave the Morinozuka family forever! I will not allow this blatant disrespect! I will pull you from your school, and ban you from all competition! You will be left penniless, blackballed, and will live in poverty with your common wench for the rest of your natural life!" he slumped back again, and an Ootori medic hurried to his side with an oxygen mask.

"I will not return so long as you are head of this family, Grandfather. If I am still alive when the next head rises, I will petition him for reentry." He gave a half smile to his brother and parents before he turned to leave, and Haruhi lay a gentle hand on his arm.

"If I may address a few things? First off, from the things I have heard of these … gatherings, I was afraid it may come to this. I spoke to Chairman Suoh, as I know him personally, and he assured me that all tuition is charged at the beginning of the year, and cannot be withdrawn. This is Takashi's last year and my merit based scholarship is safe from such meddling. His college scholarships are likewise safe, and there is a trust for his tuition and books. Secondly, I looked into the tournament rules, did you know that titles follow the competitor, not the name? He can compete as just Takashi, and all you will have lost is claim to his titles. Third, while you may withdraw access to family accounts, you have no legal claim to any purse monies, awards, gifts, bequests, or inheritances that don't come from your own personal name. He had already set up his own account, separate from the family, and his investments are doing quite well, last I heard. Something about a 'less hidebound and conservative' portfolio." She rummaged briefly in her bag and pulled out a paper that she handed to a nearby servant. "And that, sir, is a list of references avowing to Takashi's honor and strength of character that includes several other prominent families and several members of the Haninozuka family." She looked up at Takashi, "Honey said to remind you that his father has offered his guest room if you need it." He smiled down at her, she always pleasantly surprised him.

"You think you've won this game, little girl? All that aside, you will still not have our name, I won't let you soil it with your common blood!" Yamato snarled through his mask, the medic at his side quietly scolding about blood pressure.

"I never wanted _your_ name, as I mentioned earlier. You have forgotten who you are, where you started from. Fortunately, his parents have raised him and his brother with great honor, for which I am indebted to them." She bowed to Akira and Yuu. "This was never a game to me, and Takashi is more than I ever hoped to have. Even living in poverty, without my dreams, he would be enough." Her eyes shone up at him.

"Hn. If this exile lasts too long, Fujioka Takashi sounds nice." His large hand caressed her cheek.

"You would dare! Ungrateful-" Yamato screamed, and several Ootori medics hurried in. As all eyes riveted to the old man being consumed by his hatred, Haruhi and Takashi left without another word, hand in hand.

Shortly thereafter, as they say, the party broke up.

(A/N I ran out of written notes halfway through, and so decided to wing it. I do have some thoughts for at least one other chapter after this, titled 'Aftermaths' in which Takashi gets a job and Yoshio calls Yamato an idiot. I will welcome ideas, and would like to thank last chapter's reviewers for their ideas. If you were wondering, the basis of this being slightly AU is that the last few episodes of the show didn't happen yet, and would have turned out differently. I don't think it's going that far.)


End file.
